The Deep Dark Secret
by MangaMamma
Summary: Oneshot: Gojyo knows Hakkai's secret. Rated T just to be safe for implied mm relationship.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. Just playing.

**A/N:** This is just a silly idea that popped into my head one sleepless night.

**The Deep Dark Secret**

"Damn it Hakkai! How do you manage to win so much! It's inhuman!"

"Well, I am a demon Gojyo."

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting that about you."

Gojyo gathered the cards and started shuffling as Hakkai neatly stacked his newly won money. He and Gojyo never played for more than coin, but it was fun to win anyway.

"We should make this the last hand. It's getting late."

"We're not stopping until I win another hand."

Gojyo dealt the cards and took a swig of his beer before picking his cards up and seeing how well lady luck had treated him. _Bitch_.

"One please."

"One?" Gojyo sighed and dealt Hakkai his card. "Dealer takes two." _That's better_. Gojyo looked down at the table as he heard the soft thump of coin hitting the table. _He's confident. But then again, what else is new? I bet he wouldn't be so calm if there was a--_

"Gojyo? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? No. Why?"

"You looked so….annoyed."

"Losing does that to a guy."

Hakkai chuckled and looked back down at his cards. He was confident he would win again. _At this rate, we'll be up all night. Maybe I could just throw one hand, make him happy…_.

Gojyo had a decent hand, but he was pretty certain the demon sitting across from him had a better hand. _The bastard has the luck of the gods!_

It didn't take long for Hakkai to win the hand of poker. He was getting tired and his pride wouldn't let him throw the hand. Friend or not, he had a reputation to uphold.

"I'm going to bed Gojyo. I'm tired. You'll have to get your pride back some other night."

Gojyo sighed as he leaned back in the chair, cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight 'Kai. You hold onto my pride and I'll hold on to your secret."

"Secret?"

Hakkai stopped pulling his shirt over his head and turned to face his smirking friend. His voice was as genial as ever, but Gojyo knew better.

"You know. That dark, terrible secret you've been hiding from us ever since this trip started."

Hakkai scoffed as he walked back over to the table. "I don't know what you're talking about Gojyo. I don't have any dark secret."

Gojyo got up and stood in front of Hakkai. He may have lost at cards tonight, but this game…this game he knew he would win. He stood so close now his face was only inches away from Hakkai's, his crimson eyes glittering, his lips curved in a playful smile.

"I know your secret Hakkai. I know what you don't want anyone else to find out."

"What? I don't---"

"Oh yes you do Hakkai."

Hakkai hated not being in control of any situation. And right now, he wasn't even in control of himself. He could feel the heat on his cheeks and his fists were clenched_. He's bluffing. I can always tell when Gojyo is bluffing_. Hakkai's eyes studied the smug half-demon and inwardly he groaned. _He's not bluffing. What could he know? I've kept everything---_

"You're nervous Hakkai." Gojyo leaned back against the table, enjoying the sight of Hakkai squirming. "Scared of what I know? Scared I'll reveal your deep dark secret to everyone?"

"I don't have a deep dark secret Gojyo. Whatever it is you know, isn't as important as you think it is."

"Care to wager on that?"

Green eyes narrowed at the challenge and the cool, calm, collected gambler in him took over.

"Stakes?"

"Hmmmm. 100 bucks?"

"What!"

_He's playing high stakes right away? Whatever it is, it's something big. And he's way too confident for my taste. He doesn't have 100 bucks! Hell, do I have 100 bucks_?

"50."

"Not so confident Hakkai?"

"Not so rich Gojyo."

"Ah. Ok. 50."

"What do you think you know?"

"Oh no. If I'm going to prove the importance of my secret, I want to do it right. Come on."

Gojyo suddenly grabbed Hakkai's hand and dragged him down the stairs and outside.

"Where are we going? Gojyo! It's after 2am!"

"So? You've already missed the deadline to turn back into a pumpkin."

Gojyo and Hakkai walked towards the outskirts of town and Gojyo finally found the perfect place to prove his point.

"A barn?"

"Yup."

They walked inside and Gojyo used his lighter to give them just enough light to forage around the large, damp barn.

"What are you looking for Gojyo?"

"You'll see soon enough. Ah ha!"

Gojyo, hand behind his back, walked over to Hakkai who was giving his friend a very wary look.

"So Hakkai, this is your last chance to back out."

"I wouldn't dream of it. This has become too intriguing."

"Ok. So here's your deep dark secret Hakkai." Gojyo's smile became positively malicious as he brought his fist out and held it out to Hakkai and slowly opened it. "You're afraid of spiders."

"Oh shit!"

Hakkai fell down on his ass in an attempt to get away from the brown spider sitting in Gojyo's hand. He kept scooting across the floor and finally got up on his feet, heart pounding. As he stood there trying to get himself under control, Gojyo just stood there and laughed.

"That's not funny Gojyo! Put that thing down. Kill it!"

"Kill it? Is that We-should-respect-life-in-all-its-forms Hakkai speaking?"

Hakkai's hand began to glow yellow. "Kill it now or I'll kill it for you."

"You really want to kill this little guy?"

Gojyo started walking towards Hakkai, hand held out, puppy dog eyes in place. "But Hakkai, he's innocent. Yeah, he may have drained a few flies of their blood but that was all in the name of survival."

"Gojyo…"

"Aww, and he has the cutest browns eyes. Look!"

Gojyo tossed the spider at Hakkai who scrambled out of the way and sent a small blast of chi at the arachnid.

"Gojyo! Look what you made me do!"

"Oh relax 'Kai, it's just a spider. You'll work that karma off real quick."

"No, not the spider. The barn!"

Gojyo followed Hakkai's finger that was pointing at a hole that was the size of a small child in the barn wall.

"Oh. Ooops?"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Where have you guys been?"

Sanzo didn't look up from his paper as Hakkai and Gojyo wandered into the inn's restaurant and slumped down into chairs, resting their heads on the table.

"Ew! Get your heads off the table! You're getting hay in my food! And you smell! What the hell happened to you guys?"

As Goku gathered the food even closer to him, Sanzo lowered his paper enough to study his wayward traveling companions.

"You guys look like you slept in a barn."

"We never actually _slept_ in the barn."

"Gojyo dragged me there last night and he---"

"Stop right there. I don't want to hear another word." Sanzo put this paper down and got up to leave. "C'mon Goku. You're too young for this."

"Huh? Too young for what Sanzo?"

"Never mind. I expect you two ready to go by this afternoon."

Hakkai turned his head to look at Gojyo. "You realize what Sanzo thinks we did last night."

"So."

"Don't you think we should tell him that we were fixing a barn and not using it for a tryst?"

"'Tryst'? Gods, who talks like that Hakkai? Look, if you want to tell him the truth, go right ahead."

Hakkai heard the teasing in his friend's voice and he was torn between which 'truth' he wanted Sanzo to believe. _Do I let him believe Gojyo and I are lovers, or tell him the truth?_

"I don't think he cares if you're gay Hakkai. But you might lose his respect if he finds out you're afraid of spiders."

"Perhaps you're right. But what about you Gojyo?"

"Heh. I don't give a damn what the monk thinks."

Hakkai sighed as he picked himself up. "I'm going to go shower and get some sleep." He stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Wait, I'll join you."

"Gojyo…"

"Relax. I'm too tired to make a move on you right now."

Gojyo patted Hakkai's shoulder as he walked by, a wink and a smile in place.

"That's not funny Gojyo."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sanzo and Goku wandered around town with the monk trying to control his temper around the ever curious demon.

"Tell me Sanzo! What were you guys talking about back there?"

"Shut up. I told you before, you're too young."

"I'm older than all of you combined!"

"Then act like it and shut up!"

"Ow! You're so mean!"

Sanzo sighed and continued walking down the street ignoring the disapproving glares from the townspeople_. Che. They have no idea what I put up with_. Sanzo looked over at Goku and saw him walking beside him, eyes cast down, looking sad. _Shit. Now he's upset. If there's one thing I can't stand more than a nosey monkey, it's a sad monkey_.

"Hey, got get yourself some noodles from that cart over there."

"Really! Thanks Sanzo!"

Goku grabbed the money and ran for the cart while Sanzo smoked a cigarette under a nearby tree. He kept an eye on Goku who looked like he'd died and gone to heaven. _Doesn't take much_.

Two elderly men walked past slowly, and Sanzo caught their conversation.

"…..so you made them repair the barn? How did you mange that?"

"I asked. They seemed pretty sorry about it. Especially the young man with that monocle. He even fixed the broken fence!"

"Holy cow! What were they doing that they caused the hole in the first place?"

"I don't know. The young man with the crimson hair tried to tell me but his friend wouldn't let him talk. Very strange."

"Indeed."

Sanzo's eyebrows raised at the passing conversation. _So they were fixing some farmer's barn and fence? But why? The old man didn't say anything about catching them screwing. He didn't get an explanation himself. Hmph. I will find out what happened. Nobody is going to keep secrets from me_.

"Goku! Let's go!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

By the time they reached the inn, Hakkai and Gojyo had left the restaurant and presumably headed upstairs. _I'll get answers from Hakkai. Gojyo likes to keep stuff from me just to spite_.

"Hey monkey. Stay here and be quiet. I'll be right back."

Sanzo handed Goku some money and the gleeful young demon skipped off not even listening to the monk. Sanzo headed upstairs and approached Hakkai's door and was going to knock when he heard raised voices.

"Gojyo, get away from me!"

"Aw, c'mon Hakkai. It won't hurt I promise."

"No!"

"Just give it a try. Please? For me?"

"Gojyo, I'll shoot, I swear it!"

"Sooner or later, you need to do it. Why not with me?"

"Gojyo, don't make me do this!"

"I want to help you get past this hang-up Hakkai. I'll be quick!"

_Oh my god! Is Gojyo forcing himself on Hakkai?_! Sanzo opened the door, gun drawn.

"Leave him alone asshole!"

Sanzo froze at the sight before him. Hakkai, dressed in only a towel, was backed against the wall, a small glowing orb of chi ready to launch at Gojyo who was also in a towel, standing several feet away, holding out his hand towards the panicked demon.

"What the hell is going on!"

"Oh, hey Sanzo."

"Hakkai, what's going on?"

"Oh, uh, heh….nothing?" Hakkai let the ball of chi dissipate and he turned a smiling faced to Sanzo, one hand behind his head, rubbing his neck.

Despite the embarrassed and casual front Hakkai was presenting, Sanzo could tell that the demon was still very nervous and his body was tense.

"Gojyo, what's in your hand?"

Gojyo turned to face Sanzo and walked towards the monk, his hand still held out before him.

"It's just a little spider."

Sanzo's eyes went wide and he took a step back and cocked the gun.

"Drop it."

"Huh? Why?" A smirk played across Gojyo's lips. "Don't tell me you're afraid of spiders too Sanzo?"

"Just stay where you are and drop the spider Gojyo or I'll shoot."

"You guys are unbelievable. Fine."

Gojyo turned his hand over and a small brown spider fell to the floor. Sanzo started to walk towards the small arachnid when it began to quickly crawl towards him. A shot rang out, and then screams as Sanzo shot the offending spider with his gun. Gojyo, Sanzo and Hakkai looked down at the three foot wide hole caused by the gun to see angry and terrified faces looking up at them from the restaurant.

Gojyo stood up and headed back towards the bathroom. "I am **_not_** repairing that hole!"

_The End_


End file.
